Unbeatable (Imperfection) OVA
by Enma R. Eyes
Summary: [2/2] Nyatanya, seorang Akashi Seijuurou, pangeran Teikou itu tidak selamanya menang. Kisah cintanya mungkin bisa dikatakan tak setajam gunting merahnya yang siap mengunting apapun. Dari sinilah semuanya akan terlihat jelas. Awal kisah romansa antara tuan muda Seijuurou dan sang gadis bermanik kelabu. Sebuah cerita manis sebelum Aomine Daiki datang merusaknya. Last, mind to RnR..?
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : Unbeatable (Imperfection) [OVA]

**Author** : Enma R. Eyes

**Rating ** : K-T

**Genre** : Romance, family

**Pairing** : Akashi Seijuurou x OC (You)

**Disclaimer** : Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, this plot is mine

**Warning **: FF lanjutan sekaligus selingan dari FF sebelumnya 'Unbeatable (Imperfection)' *bisa diklik dari profil ya ceritanya* dan ini special chapter yang berisi tentang bagaimana awal hubungan Akashi x OC (You), semuanya berisi flash back. Sangat direkomendasikan untuk membaca FF sebelumnya tapi ga usah baca yang sebelumnya juga gapapa sih ._.v sunnah kok hukumnya(?)

Yah tetep OOC sih kadang, terus kalo ada typo-typo gitu ya maap ye.. kemudian ini adalah FF yang tetep nista dan murni hasil imajinasi suka-suka aoethor, moga suka ye~~ happy reading, ciiin(?) #tebarluckyitemmidorima :3

* * *

_chapter 5.4: _**Childhood **[1 of 2]

_**## Flash back ##**_

– **Author POV –**

"Oh Seijuurou, Seijuurou manis ya" gadis kecil dengan rambut yang dikuncir satu itu terus memandangi Akashi kecil yang hanya duduk manis sembari bermain-main dengan bidak shoginya.

Awalnya, Akashi kecil tak mengindahkan ucapan anak perempuan yang terus memandanginya tanpa berkedip sekalipun itu. Dagu milik gadis kecil bermanik abu-abu itu terus menempel pada kedua telapak tangannya yang terpangku, membuatnya semakin asyik memandangi wajah Akashi yang menurutnya sangat menarik hingga suara yang tak asing bagi gadis kecil itu terdengar olehnya.

"Tuan putri, berhenti untuk mengganggu Akashi, kau ini ya..." seorang wanita berumur 30-an dengan rambut pirang bergelombang muncul dan mendekati gadis kecil yang ternyata adalah anak kandungnya.

"Aku nggak gangguin Seijuurou kok ma, aku dari tadi cuma diem ngeliatin dia" elak gadis kecil yang mengenakan baju loli itu sembari menoleh pada ibunya. Bibirnya telah mengerucut dengan pipinya yang digembungkan membuat wajah gadis kecil itu semakin terlihat imut dan disaat itulah Akashi kecil mulai memandangnya.

.

Gadis kecil yang dipanggil tuan putri itu adalah anak semata wayang dari sebuah keluarga blasteran Jepang-Inggris. Ayah gadis kecil itu adalah orang Jepang sedangkan ibunya adalah orang Inggris. Keduanya bertemu saat kuliah di universitas yang sama karena ibu gadis berambut hitam kemerahan itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studinya di negeri Sakura.

Adapun alasan kenapa keluarga Akashi bisa akrab dengan keluarga gadis kecil itu karena ayah sang gadis adalah adik kelas ayah Akashi sewaktu SMA dan juga saat di kuliah. Mereka bisa dibilang bersahabat, mungkin sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Karena itulah kedua keluarga ini bisa terus berhubungan. Terlebih ayah Akashi dan ayah gadis itu juga sama-sama pebisnis. Meski bisnis mereka tidak dalam satu bidang yang sama tapi keduanya sama-sama sukses. Ayah Akashi yang berkutat dengan dunia olahraga sedangkan ayah sang gadis dengan dunia elektronik.

Gadis kecil itu sendiri terlahir dua bulan lebih cepat sebelum Akashi kecil lahir. Mereka sama-sama anak tunggal dalam keluarga mereka. Mereka punya banyak kemiripan. Sama-sama berasal dari keluarga yang kaya raya, sama-sama dianugerahi wajah yang rupawan, dan berbagai kesempurnaan yang lain. Mungkin mereka tidak sepenuhnya sempurna tapi setidaknya mereka hampir menyentuh garis itu.

Ya garis yang dikenal oleh semua orang dengan nama 'sempurna'.

.

.

Tahun demi tahun pun berlalu. Kini usia Akashi kecil dan sang gadis yang sering dipanggil tuan putri itu telah berumur tujuh tahun. Sebenarnya gadis kecil itu memiliki nama tapi orang-orang di sekitarnya lebih senang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'tuan putri'. Mungkin karena ia anak semata wayang dan mungkin juga karena ia begitu spesial dengan semua hal menarik tentangnya. Membuatnya seakan-akan menjadi seperti seorang tuan putri dalam kisah dongeng-dongeng klasik.

"Aku suka sama Seijuurou.. Seijuurou sangat tampan, Seijuurou juga manis!" gadis yang mengenakan _dress_ berwarna _soft pink_ itu berseru cukup keras membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya segera menoleh pada gadis itu.

Rupanya sang tuan putri sedang menyatakan(?) perasaanya pada Akashi kecil yang hanya bisa memandangnya tanpa membalas sepatah katapun.

"Ya ampun, tuan putri... kamu ini ya selalu saja bersikap yang aneh-aneh" sang ibu dari gadis itu segera berkomentar setelah mendengar ucapan anaknya. Ia pun lantas segera menghampirinya.

"Hahaha tuan putri benar-benar menyukai Seijuurou ya, aduh imutnya..." seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan iris berwarna oranye kekuningan juga tampak datang menghampiri anaknya, Akashi Seijuurou. "Seijuurou, gimana? Barusan ditembak tuh," wanita itu memegang kedua pundak Akashi yang sontak membuat Akashi kecil melihatnya sejenak. Bisa dibilang ibu Akashi adalah orang yang sangat baik dan lembut, berbeda dengan Akashi yang telah tumbuh menjadi remaja seperti sekarang.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, dua pria dengan rambut yang identik dengan anak-anak mereka hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kejadian barusan. Ya seorang pria dengan raut wajah yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Akashi Seijuurou. Mungkin dapat dibilang Akashi kecil versi masa depan dan seorang pria berkacamata dengan rambut hitam kemerahan. Keduanya adalah ayah dari Akashi kecil dan sang gadis yang kali ini rambutnya dikuncir dua kebawah.

Akashi pun kembali melihat gadis dengan iris berwarna abu-abu itu kemudian tak disangka, tangan kanan mungilnya mulai membelai rambut gadis itu lembut. Ibu Akashi pun terlihat begitu gembira. Segera ia mengambil sebuah _handy cam _dan mulai merekam kejadian langka itu.

Sang tuan putri dan Akashi kecil memang sudah sangat akrab. Intesitas pertemuan yang begitu sering membuat mereka seakan menjadi teman bermain semenjak mereka kecil. Tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya semenjak mereka bayi.

Ditambah ibu Akashi yang juga bersahabat dengan ibu sang gadis. Karena sama-sama tinggal di Tokyo, keluarga satu sama lain pun sering pergi berkunjung ke rumah masing-masing. Ibu Akashi juga suka mengumpulkan foto-foto atau video tentang anak semata wayangnya dengan anak dari sahabatnya itu. Ya sama seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Aiih lihat! Wajah tuan putri kelihatan merah seperti tomat," beritahu ibu Akashi sembari tertawa kecil.

"Hahaha ya ampun! Tuan putri benar-benar suka sama Akashi ya.." ibu sang gadis kecil pun turut menanggapi dan hari yang membahagiakan itu terus berlanjut dengan kisah cinta monyet Akashi dan tuan putri.

.

.

Akashi kecil berjalan menyusuri koridor rumahnya sembari membawa bola basket. Rencananya ia ingin bermain bola basket di samping rumah tapi saat ia ingin melangkah keluar, langkah kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Oh, apa kau akan membawa keluargamu juga?" dapat terdengar dengan jelas oleh telinga Akashi bahwa suara itu adalah suara ayahnya.

Kini Akashi kecil hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik dinding. Di depan sana adalah ruang tamu yang seharusnya ia lewati jika ingin pergi ke samping rumah tapi karena sadar bahwa ada tamu, Akashi kecil pun menunda keinginannya. Kedua telinganya terus berusaha mencari tahu siapa tamu yang sedang mengobrol dengan ayahnya sekarang.

"Ya, aku akan membawa istri dan anakku, _senpai_" akhirnya suara yang berbeda dengan suara milik Ayah Akashi pun terdengar. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Akashi tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Ya paman yang sekaligus menjadi sahabat ayahnya. Ayah dari gadis yang pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya. Singkatnya, dia adalah ayah dari tuan putri.

"Ehm begitu. Untuk berapa lama memangnya? Lalu kapan berangkat?" tanya ayahnya lagi. Akashi masih menguping pembicaraan itu.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu tepatnya sampai berapa lama aku disana tapi sepertinya bukan untuk waktu yang singkat. Mungkin paling cepat lima tahun dan minggu depan aku sudah harus meninggalkan Jepang."

"Inggris ya? Itu negara asal istrimu, kan? Tidak apa-apa, kurasa kau pasti bisa cepat beradaptasi disana"

"Ya benar hehe mereka bilang mereka membutuhkan keahlianku makanya aku dipindahtugaskan disana untuk mengurusi _marketing_ di Eropa, ya mau bagaimana lagi _senpai_"

Akashi kecil terlihat tertunduk. Kedua matanya menatap kosong bola berwarna oranye itu. Pikiran seakan mengusiknya dan ia pun segera berlari kembali ke kamarnya.

.

"_Senpai_, sebenarnya tujuanku disini selain memberitahumu tentang kepindahanku, ada hal lain yang juga ingin kuberitahukan pada _senpai_" pria dengan rambut berwarna hitam kemerahan itu membuka topik obrolan baru.

"Tentang apa itu?" tanya ayah Akashi.

"Sebenarnya dari dulu, aku ingin hubungan keluarga kita bisa terus berlanjut. Aku bahkan telah menganggap _senpai_ seperti kakakku sendiri, karena itu... aku ingin menjodohkan anakku dengan anak _senpai_, itu pun jika _senpai_ tidak keberatan?" terlihat pria berkacamata itu cukup khawatir setelah mengutarakan niat utamanya pergi berkunjung ke rumah sahabatnya itu.

Ayah Akashi tak langsung menjawab. Raut wajahnya seakan berpikir.

"Ini bukan paksaan kok, _senpai_. _Senpai_ bisa menolak jika keberatan. Aku juga tidak akan memaksa perjodohan ini. Meski tuan putri terlihat sangat menyukai tuan muda Seijuurou tapi ini sama sekali bukan permintaanya, ini murni keinginanku" tambah pria bermanik bak mutiara hitam itu takut _senpai_-nya akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak karena memang menurutnya ini terlalu cepat untuk dibicarakan tapi kalau bukan sekarang kapan lagi, setidaknya karena alasan itulah ia berani menyampaikan keinginannya.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Menurutku putrimu sangat baik. Dia begitu ceria dan mudah menarik perhatian siapapun. Kupikir dia bisa menjadi pasangan yang baik untuk Seijuurou nantinya" akhirnya sebuah jawaban pun terlontar dari ayah Akashi.

"Terima kasih _senpai_. Akashi juga sangat jenius. Dia pasti bisa menjaga tuan putri dengan baik"

"Lalu kapan kau mau menyelenggarakan perjodohan ini?" kini ayah Akashi yang balik bertanya.

"Mungkin sebelum kepidahanku ke Inggris. _Senpai_, kali ini tolong izinkan aku untuk mengurus semua yang diperlukan dalam perjodohan ini?" pria berkacamata itu meminta izin pada ayah Akashi dan sebuah anggukan pun menjadi jawaban dari pertanyaan sebelumnya.

.

.

Enam hari telah berlalu. Kini kedua keluarga telah duduk di ruang utama di sebuah mansion mewah milik keluarga Akashi. Hari ini akan diselenggarakan sebuah acara peresmian dari perjodohan kedua anak tunggal mereka. Dua sofa berwarna merah hati yang kedua keluarga ini duduki sudah saling berhadapan dengan sebuah meja kaca berbentuk elips yang berada di tengah mereka. Kedua keluarga ini terlihat sama-sama memasang wajah serius.

Acara perjodohan yang singkat dan sederhana karena hanya dihadiri oleh keluarga inti yang bersangkutan tapi mungkin sangat mendebarkan untuk gadis kecil yang kini rambutnya diurai dan memakai beberapa jepit rambut berwarna merah. Matanya terus menatap Akashi dan sesekali melirik ayahnya. Kedua telapak tangannya telah terasa dingin. Rupanya gadis kecil itu benar-benar gugup.

"Baiklah, kita mulai acara perjodohannya" akhirnya suara ayah sang gadis membuka acara perjodohan itu.

Segera ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari saku jasnya lalu meletakkannya diatas meja dan membuka kotak itu. Sebuah koin kuno segera terlihat. Koin itu membentuk logo 'Yin' dan 'Yang' yang begitu terkenal di negeri tirai bambu.

"Koin ini yang akan menjadi bukti perjodohan antara tuan muda Akashi dan tuan putri. Yin dengan sisi hitam dan titik putih diatasnya dan sebaliknya Yang dengan sisi putih dan dan titik hitam diatasnya. Yin ditandai dengan sesuatu yang lambat, lembut, menghasilkan, menyebar, dingin, basah, dan pasif. Berhubungan dengan air, bumi, bulan, feminitas dan malam hari. Maka dari itu pecahan koin Yin akan dimiliki oleh tuan putri. Sedangkan Yang ditandai dengan cepat, keras, padat, fokus, panas, kering, dan agresif. Berhubungan dengan api, langit, matahari, maskulinitas dan siang hari. Karena itu, tuan muda Seijuurou yang akan memiliki pecahan koin Yang" pria berkacamata itu menjelaskan maksud dari koin kuno bergambar _taiji_ yang merupakan lambang tradisional untuk kekuatan Yin dan Yang.

"Menarik. Inti dari filosofi Ying dan Yang adalah adanya dua unsur keberadaan yang berlawanan tapi saling melengkapi. Mereka selalu mencari keseimbangan meskipun mereka bertentangan, tapi mereka tidak selalu bertentangan satu sama lain. Mereka tidak hanya sekedar saling menggantikan, namum mereka menjadi bersatu sama lain melalui aliran konstan alam semesta. Aku menyukai ini, kau memang adik kelasku yang paling pintar" sebuah senyuman segera tergambar pada raut wajah ayah Akashi.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, _senpai_. Baiklah, kalau begitu mari kita pisahkan kedua bagian koin ini" ayah dari sang gadis dan ayah Akashi pun segera menempelkan tangan mereka pada pecahan koin milik anak mereka masing-masing dan secara bersamaan, kedua pecahan koin itu pun terpisah menandakan acara perjodohan itu telah diresmikan.

"Pecahan koin ini akan disimpan oleh keluarga masing-masing. Jika perjodohan ini terus berlangsung dan menginjak pada fase pertunangan maka kedua pecahan koin ini akan kembali bersatu" ayah sang gadis kembali menjelaskan. Raut kebahagiaan seperti lega, senang, dan puas pun segera tergambar pada wajah semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu termasuk tuan muda Seijuurou.

.

.

"Seijuurou kenapa? Seijuurou pasti nggak suka ya sama aku? Ehm nggak apa-apa kok, Seijuurou bisa bilang sama papa jadi acara perjodohan kita bisa batal" ucap gadis dengan _dress_ berwarna putih yang sedari tadi mengikuti kemana langkah kaki Akashi pergi.

Tiba-tiba langkah kaki Akashi terhenti dan sontak membuat gadis kecil itu menabrak punggung Akashi. Ia pun sempat mengaduh tapi jawaban Akashi membuatnya segera terdiam.

"Bukan itu..." ujar Akashi membuat gadis kecil itu tak mengerti.

"T-terus...?" ia hanya bisa menatap punggung Akashi bingung. Tubuh Akashi membelakanginya membuatnya tak bisa melihat wajah Akashi.

Gadis itu merasa bingung, ya tentu saja. Setelah acara perjodohan mereka selesai, Akashi langsung pergi dan alhasil ia pun hanya bisa mengikuti kemana Akashi pergi dan disaat ia menebak bahwa Akashi tak menyukainya ia malah mendapatkan jawaban 'bukan' lalu apa penyebab Akashi masih terus diam seperti ini?

Akashi memang pendiam. Dia sudah tahu betul tentang sifatnya yang satu itu. Tapi meski begitu, Akashi tetaplah menarik untuknya. Apalagi saat melihat anak laki-laki yang baru dijodohkan dengannya itu tersenyum maka kau seakan meleleh seperti coklat panas. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau gadis kecil itu memang benar-benar menyukai Akashi bahkan sedari dulu. Ia juga pernah menyatakan perasaannya tapi Akashi hanya membalas membelai rambutnya tanpa berkomentar bahwa ia juga menyukainya atau bahkan tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya.

Gadis itu sangat senang setelah mendengar bahwa ia akan dijodohkan dengan Akashi, orang yang sudah lama ia sukai. Bahkan meski harus mendengar kabar bahwa ia juga harus segera meninggalkan Jepang tapi ia tetap merasa senang. Setidaknya dia berpikir bahwa akhirnya ia bisa memiliki Akashi. Meski ia juga harus tahu bahwa ia akan sangat sulit untuk bertemu dengannya nanti dan ia juga tahu bahwa masih ada kemungkinan Akashi untuk tidak menyukainya. Lalu sebenarnya apa yang dirasakan oleh Akashi?

"Aku juga suka sama kamu makanya aku nggak mau batalin perjodohan ini" jawaban Akashi membuat gadis kecil itu menatap sosok bersurai scarlet itu kaget dan tak lama dapat dilihatnya wajah orang yang disukainya, ya Akashi kecil sedang berbalik memandangnya.

Sebuah belaian pun kembali ia dapatkan. Akashi kecil membelai rambut bergelombang gadis bermanik abu-abu itu lembut. Sejenak suasana begitu hening. Hanya hembusan angin yang meniup beberapa helaian daun dari tanaman hias yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Nanti di Inggris, jangan pernah suka sama anak laki-laki manapun ya dan jangan lupa untuk terus menghubungi Seijuurou. Yang paling penting..." Akashi kecil tak langsung menyelesaikan ucapannya membuat sang gadis kecil berambut hitam kemerahan itu tak sabar menunggu kelanjutannya, "...jangan pernah berhenti untuk menyukai Seijuurou." dan disaat itulah Akashi kecil tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya. Sebuah senyuman yang begitu tulus hingga tanpa disadari mata gadis yang sudah berkaca-kaca karena pernyataan Akashi sebelumnya mulai menitikkan air mata. Terharu dengan apa yang baru ia dengar.

"S-seijuurou" gadis kecil itu hanya sanggup menyebut nama anak laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan kedua bahunya yang naik-turun. Air mata haru itu masih terus mengalir.

Gadis kecil itu merasa senang. Ia merasa begitu lega setelah mendengar apa yang telah Akashi ucapkan. Akashi menyukainya. Akashi yang ia kira tak menyukainya, yang tak pernah menanggapi perasaannya, kini semua dugaan itu salah. Cinta monyet sang gadis terbalaskan dan itu membuatnya sangat senang sampai ia meneteskan air matanya.

_**TESS~!**_ Akashi kecil menghapus air matanya dengan jari-jemari mungilnya membuat gadis kecil itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Akashi kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kenapa menangis? Harusnya kau senang, kan?" Akashi kecil masih tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya membuat gadis kecil itu turut tersenyum.

"Aku senang kok. Aku senang Seijuurou menyukaiku. Aku akan terus menyukai Seijuurou meski aku tak ada disini, Seijuurou tenang saja" jawab gadis kecil itu dan Akashi kecil kembali menunjukkan sebuah senyuman yang seakan menenangkan siapapun.

_A killer smile..?_

– **Author POV end –**

_**## Flash back end ##**_

**##T.B.C##**

* * *

A/N: hullo~ ini update-an(?) dari FF 'Unbeatable (Imperfection)' ^^ maap banget ini update-an super lama karena aktivitas padat eeh~ *_*

oh iya kenapa chapter ini saya pisah dari page FF 'Unbeatable (Imperfection)' soalnya ini cuma sekelumit flash back yg gunanya membantu reader biar tahu gimana itu awal cerita hubungan antara Akashi x OC ._.

terus author bagi dua soalnya kalo langsung jadi satu ntar kepanjangan makanya dibagi separoh, next part dari sudut pandang Akashi ^-^ tenang, udah beres kok tinggal edit-edit dikit terus lanjut buat yg chapter 6 deh *yeeey* #authorditimpuk :3

hmm ga ada preview buat ova selanjutnya karna emg rasanya ga perlu aja, oh iya knapa ova? soalnya itu istilah yg menurut author paling pas buat chapter ini meski ini bukan anime sih -_- *ya iyalah ini panpik nista lu ding .-.

ok, untuk yg udah kasih repiu FF 'Unbeatable (Imperfection)' chapter 5 udah aku bales tuh :) ini buat yg ga sign in ya..

_**rei: **__hehe penasaran ya sama sapa yg nyatain cinta di chapter 6? wkwkwk ditunggu ya _^^ _setelah ini pasti author kasih tahu lewat update-an chapter 6 *semoga bisa cepet kelar nee~ maap belum bisa update yg chap 6 karna emg agendanya bikin ova dulu _;-;

_**aoki: **__bisa sih... tapi engga ah, FF ini udah nista masa masih dinistain dengan adegan yaoi aokise #dorr #authordigebukinaokise _-...-_ hmm maap author emg suka bikin epep angst jadi mungkin masih kebawa ya ke epep ini_ :3 _maafkan author _ _ #authorsungkem(?)_

ok, kalo rei sama aoki baca FF ini udah aku bales ya repiunya ^.^

terima kasih juga buat semua yg sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF ini.. semoga FF ini bisa bikin reader terhibur, silahkan berikan unek-unek kalian di kotak repiu entah itu kritik, saran, tuntutan demo(?), bashing juga kali :3 ya semuanya deh karena komenan apapun yg kalian berikan akan sangat berarti untuk penulis macem saya ini, last...

_**aoethor tjintah kaliandt, nanoedayo!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : Unbeatable (Imperfection) [OVA]

**Author** : Enma R. Eyes

**Rating **: K-T

**Genre** : Romance, family

**Pairing** : Akashi Seijuurou x OC (You)

**Disclaimer** : Kurobas milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, this plot is mine

**Warning **: FF lanjutan sekaligus selingan dari FF sebelumnya 'Unbeatable (Imperfection)' *bisa diklik dari profil ya ceritanya* dan ini special chapter yang berisi tentang bagaimana awal hubungan Akashi x OC (You), semuanya berisi flash back. Sangat direkomendasikan untuk membaca FF sebelumnya tapi ga usah baca yang sebelumnya juga gapapa sih ._.v sunnah kok hukumnya(?)

Yah tetep OOC sih kadang, terus kalo ada typo-typo gitu ya maap ye.. kemudian ini adalah FF yang tetep nista dan murni hasil imajinasi suka-suka aoethor, moga suka ye~~ happy reading, ciiin(?) #tebarluckyitemmidorima :3

* * *

_chapter 5.4: _**Childhood **[2 of 2]

_**## Flash Back ##**_

– **Akashi Seijuurou POV –**

Anak perempuan itu terus memandangiku tanpa henti. Kedua tangannya yang terpangku membuatnya semakin asyik memandangku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Aku pun hanya bermain dengan bidak-bidak shogi hingga mama gadis itu datang.

"Tuan putri, berhenti untuk mengganggu Akashi, kau ini ya..."

"Aku nggak gangguin Seijuurou kok ma, aku dari tadi cuma diem ngeliatin dia" ia menoleh pada mamanya dan bibirnya mengerucut dengan kedua pipinya yang digembungkan.

Sejenak aku melihatnya, oh dia imut juga rupanya.

Sadar gadis berbaju loli itu akan kembali memandangku, aku pun segera bermain dengan bidak-bidak shogiku lagi.

.

.

"Aku suka sama Seijuurou.. Seijuurou sangat tampan, Seijuurou juga manis!" gadis dengan rambut yang dikuncir dua ke bawah itu tiba-tiba berseru. Aku hanya dapat diam melihatnya.

"Ya ampun, tuan putri... kamu ini ya selalu saja bersikap yang aneh-aneh" mama gadis itu segera datang menghampirinya. Aku sendiri masih bungkam karena bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa.

"Hahaha tuan putri benar-benar menyukai Seijuurou ya, aduh imutnya... Seijuurou, gimana? Barusan ditembak tuh," aku segera menoleh karena _okaa-san_ memegang kedua pundakku.

Aku pun kembali melihat gadis yang mengenakan _dress_ berwarna _soft pink _itu lalu tangan kananku mulai membelai rambut bergelombangnya. Aku tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Karena kupikir rambutnya indah dan aku menyukainya makanya aku hanya bisa membelai rambutnya lembut.

Wajahnya sudah terlihat memerah dan _okaa-san_ terlihat begitu senang dengan apa yang kulakukan. Aku pun hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

Malam ini aku ingin bermain bola basket di samping rumah. Aku pun berjalan menyusuri koridor tapi suara _otou-san_ membuat langkah kakiku terhenti. Aku pun bersembunyi di balik dinding dan mulai mendengarkan obrolan _otou-san_ dengan tamunya.

"Oh, apa kau akan membawa keluargamu juga?"

"Ya, aku akan membawa istri dan anakku, _senpai_"

"Ehm begitu. Untuk berapa lama memangnya? Lalu kapan berangkat?"

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu tepatnya sampai berapa lama aku disana, tapi sepertinya bukan untuk waktu yang singkat. Mungkin paling cepat lima tahun dan minggu depan aku sudah harus meninggalkan Jepang."

"Inggris ya? Itu negara asal istrimu, kan? Tidak apa-apa, kurasa kau pasti bisa beradaptasi dengan baik disana"

"Ya benar hehe mereka bilang mereka membutuhkan keahlianku makanya aku dipindahtugaskan disana untuk mengurusi _marketing _di Eropa, ya mau bagaimana lagi, _senpai_"

Kepalaku langsung tertunduk. Mataku menatap bola oranye yang berada dalam genggamanku. Seketika otakku segera dipenuhi oleh pikiran-pikiran yang mengusikku. Aku pun segera kembali ke kamarku.

Sesampainya di kamar, segera kututup pintu kamar dan melempar bola oranye itu ke dalam sebuah keranjang, tempat biasa aku menyimpan bola itu. Lagi-lagi aku menundukkan kepalaku. Otakku hanya melintaskan wajah gadis itu.

_Dia akan pindah? Ke Inggris? Kenapa? Kenapa jauh sekali? Kenapa juga harus mendadak? Minggu depan...?_

Kedua mataku segera melirik beberapa bingkai foto yang ada di kamarku. Satu diantaranya adalah fotoku dengannya. Foto itu baru saja diambil sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Saat kedua keluarga kami berlibur ke Hokkaido. Sebuah kebun yang dipenuhi dengan bunga _Moss pink_ dan _Shiba sakura_ menjadi _background_ foto itu. Ya aku dan dia sedang mengunjungi _Hokkaido Garden _waktu itu. Dia yang mengenakan kaos berwarna hijau tosca dan rok selutut berwarna putih berdiri begitu dekat denganku. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu bahagia dan aku yang mengenakan kaos berwarna merah bata dengan celana pendek berwarna coklat tua hanya tersenyum tipis.

Aku menyukainya.

Aku menyukai gadis itu tapi aku belum pernah mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Selama ini yang kutahu ia juga menyukaiku. Terbukti dengan kejadian tempo lalu saat ia mengutarakan tentang isi hatinya tapi aku hanya bisa membelai rambutnya. Bahkan tanpa memberi komentar apa aku juga menyukainya atau tidak.

Mungkin aku sedikit terlambat menyadarinya. Ya menyadari kalau ternyata aku juga menyukainya. Disaat kupikir semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja seperti biasanya. Aku dan dia yang selalu bersama. Dia yang selalu menyukaiku. Dia yang selalu tersenyum senang di depanku tapi sepertinya itu semua hanya keinginanku. Lalu bagaimana? Jadi, aku akan sendirian sekarang..? Apa benar aku akan sendirian?

Aku tidak mau.

.

.

"Seijuurou, tolong kemari! _Otou-san_ ingin memberitahumu sesuatu" ayah memanggilku dan aku pun hanya berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, _otou-san_?" aku bertanya.

"Sini, duduk disini" ia menepuk tempat disebelahnya menyuruhku duduk.

Aku pun kembali memenuhi perintahnya. Aku duduk disamping _otou-san_. Tak lama _okaa-san_ juga duduk disampingku.

"Begini, mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu, Seijuurou" _otou-san_ menatapku dalam. Aku pun hanya dapat mendengarkannya. "_Otou-san_ sudah memutuskan untuk mengadakan perjodohan untukmu dan itu akan dilaksanakan pada akhir pekan ini" sambungnya membuatku diam membatu.

Kenapa? Perjodohan apa? Aku bahkan masih kecil. Umurku masih tujuh tahun dan aku tidak tahu siapa yang akan dijodohkan ayah denganku. Ayah, aku hanya menyukai dia, bukan yang lain.

"_Otou-san_ akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak dari sahabat _otou-san_. Kau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik. Dia adalah tuan putri, teman sepermainanmu" setelah itu aku pun hanya memandang _otou-san_. Awalnya, dengan pandangan _shock_ tapi tak lama sebuah senyuman kemenangan segera muncul di raut wajahku.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan, Seijuurou?" tanya _otou-san_ padaku dan aku pun hanya menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, _otou-san_." dan aku pun menunjukkan senyumku di depan kedua orang tuaku. Kulihat _okaa-san_ tersenyum lega dan _otou-san_ menepuk pundakku sesekali.

"_Otou-san_ bangga padamu, Seijuurou. Kau memang anak yang baik".

.

.

"Seijuurou kenapa? Seijuurou pasti nggak suka ya sama aku? Ehm nggak apa-apa kok, Seijuurou bisa bilang sama papa jadi acara perjodohan kita bisa batal"

"Bukan itu..." langkah kakiku tiba-tiba terhenti membuat gadis itu menabrak punggungku dan mengaduh kemudian dia kembali bertanya, "T-terus...?"

Saat itu aku tak langsung menjawab. Aku mengatur nafasku. Dapat kurasakan jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Ah gadis di belakangku ini... ia benar-benar membuatku gila.

"Aku juga suka sama kamu makanya aku nggak mau batalin perjodohan ini" akhirnya aku bisa mengutarakan perasaanku selama ini. Sempat aku berpikir bahwa mungkin aku tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya.

Kini aku bisa melihatnya. Kedua matanya menatapku seakan tak percaya. Aku juga dapat melihat bahwa kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Oh, tolong jangan menangis dan aku pun mulai membelai rambutnya lembut. Aku memang suka membelai rambutnya.

Sejenak tak ada yang bersuara. Begitu hening dengan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah kami.

"Nanti di Inggris, jangan pernah suka sama anak laki-laki manapun ya dan jangan lupa untuk terus menghubungi Seijuurou. Yang paling penting... jangan pernah berhenti untuk menyukai Seijuurou." aku pun tersenyum manis padanya. Karena ia akan pindah besok, tak lupa aku memberinya pesan.

"S-Seijuurou" dapat kudengar bahwa ia memanggilku dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Dia pun menangis. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan kedua bahunya yang naik-turun. Aku kembali tersenyum kecil dan segera kuhapus air matanya.

Aku mendapatkan tatapan kaget itu sekali lagi. "Kenapa menangis? Harusnya kau senang, kan?" aku bertanya sembari menunjukkan senyumanku padanya.

"Aku senang kok. Aku senang Seijuurou menyukaiku. Aku akan terus menyukai Seijuurou meski aku tak ada disini, Seijuurou tenang saja" gadis dengan _dress_ berwarna putih itu ikut tersenyum. Aku balas tersenyum padanya.

Hubungan diantara kami pun dimulai semenjak hari itu. Aku yang menjadi seorang pangeran dan dia yang menjadi tuan putri. Aku pikir Tuhan pasti telah merencanakan ini semua. Benang merah yang telah terhubung ini semoga tidak akan pernah putus. Sampai kapanpun, aku ingin tetap bersamanya. Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.

Meski untuk waktu yang bahkan aku tak tahu pasti aku tak bisa menemuinya tapi aku yakin suatu hari dia akan kembali. Dia akan kembali padaku dan disaat itu, separuh dari hidupku pasti akan terasa sempurna. Ya dengan kembalinya dia di sisiku.

_Because I love you so... I think I can't lose you, ever_

_This relationship is a gift from God and I will keep it well_

_Nobody can't steal it from me, no one_

– **Akashi Seijuurou POV end –**

_**## Flash Back end ##**_

**##F.I.N##**

* * *

A/N: yohaa! finally update juga ini OVA tralala~ sudah complete ya ^^

hmm yg part 6 juga sudah saya buat, tinggal edit-edit dikit dan posting, smoga readers tidak kehilangan antusiasme-nya ya *ih author ngarepnya ketinggian deh -_-" #timpuksaya *-*

baiklah, silahkan berikan pendapat anda semua tentang panpik nista ini, smoga ga ada yg gegar otak ringan(?) karena baca panpik saya yg abal semua T^T huweee

btw chap ini kan 5.4 itu kebetulan sama dengan no jersey aoaka.. 5 itu abang mine, 4 abang juuro ^^ wkwkwk *ok abaikan intermezzo ga penting ini -..-

oh ya ini balesan untuk yg ga sign in, yg pake akun, ane udah bales tjoyy~

_**aoki: **__iya adaaa _^^_ gatau juga knapa saya bikin OVA #tuing~ cieee AkaOC(?) hoho untuk aokise-nya nanti aku kasih cupris(?) deh jiahaha *maaf akhir-akhir ini saya mulai labil, tolong dimaklumi, nee~ _:(

baiklah seperti biasa, ucapan terima kasih buat yg udah mau baca, trus follow juga, fave juga, aduh saya terharu :"( terima kasih untuk para kolega(?), _**aoethor tjintah kaliandt, nanoedajo!**_

last...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
